In many situations, content providers allow their content to be accessed by users either directly from the content provider itself or through one or more service providers. As a result, a content provider must regularly provide an update to the service providers indicating which content provided by the content provider each of the service providers are allowed to distribute. In addition, when a content provider desires to authorize a user's request for content, the content provider conventionally has either stored authentication/authorization information for the user or has directly requested that the service provider of the user perform the authentication/authorization on behalf of the content provider.
Unfortunately, the aforementioned communications between the content providers and service providers has required numerous content provider/service provider connections. For example, a connection between a content provider and each service provider distributing content of the content provider has been required to be maintained. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.